To those who think I'm gone
by ArrowsIronJr
Summary: Everything is different. Everybody had kids, except for William and Elizabeth. Except they did. Why is their kid in another time period? And why is Jack never drunk anymore? Catherine Elizabeth Turner has come back to those who she belongs to. But who is already hunting her down?


**AAAAANND WELCOME! I have made a new Fanfiction to replace the ones I have deleted. Sorry to those who liked it, I just couldn't do it anymore. Anyway, have fun reading!**

**I do not own ****_anything_**** except for the two kids. **

" Mom! I'm home!" I yelled as I put my bag down into the laundry room.

" How was school today, honey?" My mom asked. I looked to her and smiled. She was making my favourite food, oven-cooked salmon with home-styled potatoes.

" Not bad. I was actually wondering if I can go to my friend's house tomorrow to finish a project." I say, putting my sweet face on.

" Who's the friend, Christina?" My father asked. He's so sweet, but can be so overprotective at times.

" Spencer, you know my bestest friend ever, and come on, who did you think it'll be? I'm in the 10th grade for god's sake!" I exclaimed, a smile on my face. My dad laughed.

" Ok, but if you play Truth or Dare with a bunch of your friends, I mean guy friends, behind my back, your grounded." He said in a low voice.

" Yes father." I played along, pretending to have no right hand. We all laughed. I quickly ate the delicious food, and ran upstairs to do my homework. The rest of the night passed in a flash. I was reading Journey to the center of the earth by Jules Verne in bed. I looked to my alarm clock and noticed that it was 9:30pm. I literally jumped out of bed, closing my book and losing the page, and got into the shower. I came out, a towel around me and around my mid-back length, chestnut hair. I put my glasses on. I looked around my room, something seemed out of place. I went on my desk, and saw a note.

_We'll be home later. Went to the grocery store for a stock-up_

_-Mom & Dad_

Well that's just great. Home alone at 9:45 pm on a school night. I turned to my bed and saw clothes sitting on it. I don't remember putting those there. They looked like clothes that you would wear in the 18th century. On top of the clothes, there was a sheath, with what looked to be a sword inside! Still in my towel, I slowly came to the sword. I was a curious type of girl, so I took the hilt of the sword and pulled it out of its sheath. The sword was gleaming, it was abou meter long, and the hilt was a navy blue.

" Wow." I muttered.

" You know, that is yours." A voice said. My eyes widened.

" Who goes there?" I ask. I put the sword in front of me, as if to protect myself.

" Put the clothes on or I'll kill you." It said.

" No. Show yourself." I said, trying to act brave. The man showed himself. He had a red bandana on his had with multiple beads in his hair. The sheath on his waist stood out as he stood in front of her. He took his sword out and swung it at me. My eyes widened and I sub-consciously blocked with my sword. He smiled.

" Come on, put the clothes on. We need to go." He said.

" Who is 'we'? And where are we going?" I asked, throwing my sword at him. I was slowly gaining confidence. He easily blocked my sword.

" Because I told you to. Your parents are going to be here soon and I need you to come with me." He pleaded. I smiled.

" You still didn't answer my question." I said. My eyes widened. " Are you Jack Sparrow?" I asked. He hesitated, but nodded.

" How do you know me? And there should be a-"

" Captain Jack Sparrow. But you're a pirate. How are you here?" I asked.

" How do you know me?" He asked.

" Turn around." I said. He looked to me, then the clothes and nodded, turning his back to me. I looked to the pants, deciding it would be easiest to put them on first.

" You're parents, they're not really your parents." He said.

" Explain?" I asked, tying the string attached to my pants tight.

" You were put here. By your real parents, and me." He said. I stopped tying the string to the white, loose long sleeved shirt.

" Excuse me?" I asked. He nodded, back still facing me.

"The real baby of your family died at birth. Your parents and I took that as advantage. You were just born, time wouldn't affect you, and clearly it still hasn't. The nurses were too busy taking care of your mother, so we switched babies. The other one, well I don't remember what we did to that one." He replied. I slowly put my vest on and tied the string tightly from the bottom up. Man, there were a lot of strings on this outfit.

" Ok… so, why did they put me here?" I asked.

" They wanted you to be safe, they were doing dangerous things at the time." I nodded.

" So, who were my parents?" Jack turned to me, seeing that I was already dressed.

" Elizabeth and William Turner." He said. The air was knocked out of my lungs. I looked at him straight in the eye. "Isn't William, or dad, the Captain of the Flying Dutchmen?" He nodded.

" He was released from the curse five years ago, but helped your mother before. They wanted to get you, but were otherwise busy." Jack said.

" So I lived my whole life up until now, which is fifteen years old, as a normal girl, when I'm supposed to be a pirate?" I asked. Jack nodded.

" You have pirate blood inside of you."

" Well, that explains why I don't look a thing like my parents." I laughed. Putting the sheath strap around my shoulder as if I would have put a satchel on, I looked at Jack.

" Can I bring anything with me?"

" If you want, but I suggest not to. As time passes by the things will look like their age, which is nothing."

" Oh, so that's why you told me to hurry up. You slowly go like your age." I muttered.

" Precisely." He said.

" I'm going to stage a robbery so it doesn't look like I ran away… wait. You just told something, but how do I know that you're not lying?"

" I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Ok. Trash the room and I'll do the rest of the house." He nodded. Quickly, we ruined the house, making it look like a break-in.

" What is my real name, you know, the ones that my real mom and dad chose?" I asked, my back to him.

" Catherine Elizabeth Turner." Jack replied. I nodded.

I let a tear slip out of my eye.

" I won't see them anymore, will I?" I said. It wasn't much of a question. He shook his head.

" No, but you will remember them." I nodded and walked to him. I hugged him and he hugged me back, as if he understands what I'm going through.

" I have so many memories." I sobbed. He nodded and hugged me tighter. I let go and took a step back.

" Ok. They should be here soon. Let's go." Jack nodded and walked to my window. He cracked the glass and stepped out.

" Come on, love." Jack called. I took his hand.  
" Yes, uncle Jack." He smiled. Man, I'm going to have to get used to that.

" Do they know I'm coming?" I asked. He shook his head. They wanted to get you when you're 16, but I'm doing this as a favour to them. Plus, you know the basics of sword fighting, but had no practise."

" It just came sub-consciously." I replied. He nodded.

" Their blood." He said. He looked at me and frowned.

" What?" I asked. He took off my glasses. The world suddenly became blurry.

" I told you not to bring anything." He said.

" But I can't see anything without them!" I exclaimed.

" You'll see when we get back." He replied.

" By the way, how _do_ we get back?" I asked. He smiled mischievously.

"Jump." He replied. I looked at him in shock.

" Just jump, feet first. Trust me, you won't splatter."

" You first." I said. He shook his head.

" I'm from the past. The portal will close behind me. You know, you're very mature for your age." He said.

I laughed. " You should see me with my-" I stopped. _My friends._

" Your friends will miss you, but you will meet new ones, trust me."

" You seem to be wanting me to trust you a lot." I inquired. " I thought pirates don't trust."

" Well, you can trust 'ol uncle Jack."

" I especially can't trust you." He frowned. Before he could reply, I jumped down. Instead of being splattered across my lawn, it felt like I was in a bubble, next thing you know, I'm on a ship in the middle of the sea. Jack was already behind me.

" Jack? Whose this lad?" A man asked. From what I know, he was Gibbs. How do I know? The movies.

" This my friend, is Catherine Elizabeth Turner." Jack said.

" Jack! She was supposed to come at 16!" Gibbs argued. Jack shrugged.

"Now's the right time." He replied. Gibbs gave up and nodded.

" We're on the Black Pearl now, aren't we?" I asked. I looked around, everything was clear in my eyesight. I went to touch for my glasses, but they weren't there.

" Jack?" I turned to him and he looked at me. " Why can I see perfectly without my glasses?"

" Well that, you figure out yourself. I've told you a lot." I nodded. That's when I realized the crew of the ship was looking at me.

" What are you looking at?" I asked, putting my hand on my hip. The crew immediately went back to work.

" I like her." Jack said.

" Just like her mother." Gibbs said. I looked at him.

" Where are they?" I asked. " You know, my real parents?" Gibbs pointed to the bridge.

" Lizzie! Will! Come down here!" Jack called. The two turned and walked down the stairs toward them.

" Lizzie, Will, meet Catherine Elizabeth." Jack introduced. I looked straight into my father's eyes.

"Jack! I thought we agreed on 16!" Elizabeth, well, mom yelled. "We're in a crisis right now!"

" But, she knows how to sword fight!" Jack argued. Mom stopped complaining and looked at me.

" Did you learn?" I shook my head.

" Jackie here put a sheath with a sword inside on my bed." I said motioning to the sword lying on my waist. " He threw a sword at me and so I sub-consciously deflected it."

" YOU THREW A SWORD AT MY DAUGHTER'S HEAD?!" William yelled.

" Oh, hush. I needed to check if it was her." Jack took his sword out. " Look at this." He said.

He threw his sword at me. I dodged it and took my sword out. He tried one more time for my head, but I deflected it. With out another thought, I slashed it across his face, but he barely dodged it, leaving a cut on his cheek.

" See! She's really good! She has strength!" Jack exclaimed. I realized what I did.

" Jack! Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I yelled.

" Nah, I've been through worse." He said.

" What was the name that your guardians gave you?" Gibbs asked.

" The ones that I just abandoned?" Gibbs nodded.

" Christina. But I like Catherine Elizabeth better. Just need to get used to you guys calling me that." I said, trying to keep the tears in. I am strong, I said to myself. I will not cry. That worked. Slowly I felt my eyes getting dryer. I was immediately hugged. I noticed that it was Will, my father. I hugged him back and we just stayed like that.

" By the way," Gibbs started. I let go of my dad and looked at him. " How do you know us?"

" Oh, err… um, I can't tell you because that might change the course of history" I said. They nodded.

" Catherine" I realized that it was my mom calling me, so I turned to her. " Do you want to spend some time with us?" I immediately nodded and I came to her, and we left with my dad to go talk.

" I'll tell you guys how I know you, if you won't tell them." I said, motioning to the others. My parents nodded.

" It's called a movie. It's a moving picture telling a story." Her parents were wide-eyed.

" Don't worry, that won't be invented until the early 1900's." They nodded. Trust me, what happened to you two, I couldn't stop crying." I laughed.

" I guess that's a good start." Dad laughed. I smiled.

" Can you guys teach me more about sword fighting?" I asked.

" We can, but we have someone else in mind." Mom said. I looked at her in confusion.

" Jack had a son." Will started.

" With Ana Maria, right?" I asked. Mom nodded.

" He's 16, so a year older than you and very good with swords." Elizabeth started.

" Wait, how old do you usually marry?" I asked.

" 14 or 15, why?" Will asked. I nodded my head in realization. Mom realized too.

" Catherine, you're not in some rich family where your parents choose when and to whom you become married. For example, Will and I got married when I was 27, and he was 28." Elizabeth explained.

" You're a pirate, you could live unmarried if you want to." Will explained.

" Good. I was hoping for that." I said. My parents smiled.

" So, did your guardians see you go?" Elizabeth asked. I shook my head.

" They were getting food. Luckily, I was home alone when Uncle Jack came." I said. Will nodded.

" By the way," Elizabeth started. " I like your clothes. Where did you get them?"

" Jack gave them to me and told me to put them on." I said. My hair started to flow in the wind and get messy. I took it in my hands and put it to the right side of my head.

" You look like your mother," My dad said.

" You have your father's nose." My mom added.

" And I'm guessing I have both of your hair colours." I said. They nodded.

" She doesn't seem to be the least bit disturbed that you two left her to grow without you." Jack said, coming behind us.  
" You ruined our moment!" I sang. " Plus, I know how they feel. They were on a dangerous mission, and didn't want me to get hurt." I added, turning around to my parents.

" Whose this?" A voice asked. I turned around to see a boy. Jack's hand was around his shoulders.

I was about to say Christina, but covered myself. "Catherine Elizabeth Turner." I said.

" Jack Teague Sparrow." He introduced.

" See? They're already bonding." Jack said, pushing the two together.

" Not nice Jack." I muttered.

**SOOOOO, how was it? Good? Bad? REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!**


End file.
